


Day Two: Unexpected

by helpmeimstuckon



Series: FitzSimmons Week Fics [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons, Day Two, F/M, Fitzsimmons Week Summer Edition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helpmeimstuckon/pseuds/helpmeimstuckon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FitzSimmons Week Summer Edition<br/>Day two: Unexpected</p><p>“Happy Anniversary, Jemma.”</p><p>Fitz surprises Jemma on the anniversary of the day they met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Two: Unexpected

“Happy Anniversary, Jemma.”   
The whole dining area was covered in the flowers. She had always loved lilies and didn’t remember ever telling him that. Maybe offhandedly once in the lab, he would remember something as little as that.  
“What-” Jemma spun around taking in the room to the full extent. There were candles. Scented bloody candles. She was surprised that there weren't rose petals. It was a picture out of a romance novel in the middle of their plane. “What is all of this?”   
“It’s the anniversary of the day we met.” And then she focuses on Fitz.   
“Oh, whoa.” He looks utterly at ease, like he was meant to be wearing a proper, improbably well tailored tux. She hadn't seen him this dressed up since an event in London a few years back. Even then he had looked uncomfortable the whole time, but now, “Whoa.” She thought again.   
Fitz smiled at her reaction and ducked his head confidence fading in to something that was purely his adorable self. “Do you like it? I figured I should do something instead of just letting it slide by like last year-  
“It’s wonderful Fitz.” Jemma cut him off. She glanced to the small table where he had set out a small feast. It was beautiful. All of it. Him. All of it. “I just…” Jemma could feel herself tearing up. “I just didn't know that you were planning anything. I…” she let out a tear stained chuckle. “I’m underdressed.”  
A smile broke across Fitz’s face. “No, never. You look beautiful.”   
Jemma started properly crying then. “I’m sorry I’m such a mess all of the sudden. Oh, god. Sorry.” She fanned at her face and looked around for something to dab her cheeks with.   
Sensing her distress, Fitz crossed to her.   
“Shit, Jem. I didn't mean to make you cry.” Fitz pulled a handkerchief out of the pocket of his tux and swiped it across her cheeks.  
Her hands found his shoulders, and she giggled at his chilviary. “I just. I love you so much. You know that right?”  
Fitz smiled at her “I know. I love you, too. In fact.” Fitz slid the handkerchief back into his pocket and fiddled with the small trinket he had been toying with for weeks, “Jemma I love you more than I can imagine. I wish I had been able to grow up with you, to be happy with you for years longer than we got. I feel like with everything we went through in the past year, we almost died more times than I would care to count, and Jem, I could have lost you too many times. I will always regret having to look death in the eye to get my act together and tell you what you mean to me but I don’t want to go another day without saying it.” Jemma’s eye brows were knit together, like she wasn't quite sure what he was trying to say. then he dropped to one knee.   
“Leo, wha-” The smile on her face only grew as he continued his speech,   
“I like to think that you were right about how our energy is recycled over and over, and of that’s so I like to think that our energy fueled the same star at the beginning of all things. That we are meant to find each other, and I would be a fool to let you slip away when I finally found you.” Fitz pulled the small piece of Jewelry out of his pocket, “So, I know it’s not much, and I’m sure this should be happening on top of the Eiffel tower or stopped at the top of the Eye, and I know that you deserve more than this old little ring, but it was my grandmother and it’s tradition. So,” Leo lifted his eyes to Jemma’s. “Will you, please, marry me?”  
Jemma choked back a sob and started shaking her head over and over “Yes, yes you silly man, of course I will marry you.” Jemma held her trembling hand out as Leo slid the ring on her hand. As he stood he wrapped his arms around her.   
“I love you, I love you, I love you.”  
“I love you, too. I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> That's that! Please excuse any heavy-handedness this is entirely unedited. Let me know what you liked below! Also posted to my Tumblr.


End file.
